dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
To catch a Jet, Chapter seven
Chapter seven of To catch a Jet. Story Kit was breathing a big sigh of relief: he managed to getaway with the Heinkel He 178, and just when it was about to run out of fuel. The air-pirates had taken care of the Swatzi's planes and those that didn't get shot down like Heartworm's gave up. With the danger passed the pirates return to the Iron Vulture. Karnage having landed the Me-609 he was using on the flight-deck right behind the jet. He surveys it with fascination (completely ignoring Kit) and he was considering keeping it himself. "This would make a fine addition to my empire" he said dreamily until a swarm of Khan-fighters and F6F Hellcats show up so to make sure he means his promise, "then again, maybe not" he adds hastily. Later at an Uslandian shipyard, it was now almost sunset and General Mega was conversing with the Higher-for-Hire gang. "Well, we gave him a fortune like he asked for, and for some reason fruit, in exchange for the plane, he sure is weird that pirate" he fills in, then turns to Kit who was looking at the horizon for some reason, looking like he was deep in thought, "you wanna help out in the war some more Cloudkicker?" Mega asks him, drawing the bear's attention, "no thanks sir, I won't be eighteen 'til a year and a half from now remember?" Kit rejects, much to his family's pleasantry, "I understand, but don't worry, we'll call when we need you" Mega said salutes him, which Kit returned, and Mega turns and leaves, "you alright Kit?" Baloo asks, "I'm fine, just thinking about something" Kit answers gazing out again, "what about?" Baloo presses, Kit was just about to answer when Mega suddenly comes back, "oh I forgot to give you this, from the spy that helped you" he explains presenting a telegram, Kit was shocked and accepts it, "general!" a familiar voice rang out and all see Grogg running over and saluting like a madman (though he already is one), "oh no, not that guy again" Rebecca groaned, "general, I think there's an allegiance between Sitalians and Martians" Grogg explains, "whatever you say Grogg, I'll have someone check it out" Mega moans and bids the Higher-for-Hire family farewell, "not" he adds in his thoughts as he and Grogg hop in a M2 High Speed Tractor (a kind of jeep with tracks) complete with the He 178-jet hooked up behind it and they sped off to the air-force base, a Carden Loyd tankette also accompanies them as escort. Kit opens the telegram and finds a letter that read: Glad you made it lad, also I have a gut-feeling you're my long-lost grandson: his name was also Kit Cloudkicker (full name Kristopher), and I never thought I'd see you again after your parents died, even though I never did lose hope of finding you (unlike the rest of our family, they're gonna flip once I tell them), as soon as I get some liberty-time, I plan on coming to see you. I'm so glad you're still alive after so long, hopefully you have a good new-family right now which I plan to thank when I visit. I can see you're father's knack for piloting is with you, that and his own ability to cloud-surf (which he got from me), and he and your mother would be proud of you, I certainly am. Off to another mission, but like I wrote: I plan on visiting you right after. Enjoy your new air-board. Love Clara Cloudkicker. Once Kit read it, he drops it to the ground: his suspicions about her being right all along, and he can't wait to see her again. Molly picks up the note and read it herself along with the rest of the group, and were just as stunned, "Kit, you have a grandma?" she gasps, "apparently yes" Kit peeps and starts crying, his whole life he had no idea if he did have any relatives or not, "she's a real hero" he adds looking out into the horizon again with a smile, Baloo walks over to him and placed his left-hand on Kit's right-shoulder, "I sure can't wait to meet her" he says jokingly, Kit giggles and hugs him, stunning Baloo but he hugs back, knowing Kit was needing some psychology right now. Later that night, the family returned home. Kit was beat after that excursion so he went to bed early, but Baloo wanted to talk to him before he does. "Hey Kit, can we talk?" he requested and Kit obeys, "how do you feel about being a pilot, you still want to be one?" Baloo adds, "yes papa-bear" Kit answers happily, much to Baloo's relief, he was worried that Kit was actually still planning on abandoning that, "but I think I'll take a brake from it for a little while" Kit adds, "I understand" Baloo sympathized: being a pilot was a big responsibility, but Kit will be sooner or later, "well, I do think you're ready for your own plane at least, we all do" Rebecca suddenly says having arrived with everyone else, "you serious?" Kit gasped, this was the last thing he expected from his parental-figures, "oh yeah, we'll even help with the down-payment" Riven states, "all for your birthday in a couple of days" Rey adds, "besides, you deserve it Kit" Ramón joins in, Kit couldn't resist smiling: he couldn't have asked for a better family like this, "you guys are the greatest non-biological relatives I ever had" he expressed and hugs them all. This was by far the happiest night of his life, and he's sure there's more yet to come. The End Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction